


The Bartender and the DJ

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, alcohol mention, college in the canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Kinoshita falls for his coworker.





	The Bartender and the DJ

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on a server requested Kinoshita x Konoha, bartender and DJ au!

Music thumps against the walls, between all the skin pressed against each other, sounding through the empty glasses Hisashi picks up from under the counter. He doesn’t miss a beat, preparing each drink methodically while throwing in a few tricks. He’s not a flair bartender for nothing. And the more tricks, the more tips.

Hisashi enjoys his job, which is more than other college students can say. He only works at night, most days of the weeks, freeing up his afternoons for studying, so he can work part-time and not interfere with his class schedules.

Truth be told, Hisashi isn’t sure how he got this gig. One of the hottest clubs for college kids and young adults happened to have an opening right as he started looking for jobs? Far too good to be true, especially when they offered an interview and afterwards, hired him on the spot.

But hey, who is he to question his first decent job? The money is good, usually the customers are friendly (he has encountered a few mean drunks, but nothing scarring so far), nothing to complain. While weekends are crazier, weekends also bring in more dough.

He shoots a smile at the couple buying matching drinks, pretending not to notice when they slip a few extra yen in the tip jar.

What is actually the very best part of the club? By far it’s the entertainment. The club isn’t known for live performances, but rather the great DJs. All of them rotate a few per week, usually three. But Hisashi’s favorite is the DJ that performed on his first day.

Well… the best part of the club is a specific DJ out of the three.

Konoha Akinori, sandy-blond haired guy with a snappy smirk and even snappier attitude. Who also, funnily enough, is working that very evening along with him. Hisashi remembers him vaguely from high school; Konoha is one year his senior so he only got to see him the first year Karasuno joined the Tokyo training camps. Even back in high school, he had a thing for the wing spiker. Konoha has a real gift, knowing the best tunes to encourage the crowd, stir them up whenever things get slow.

And fucking _damn_ , he’s hot.

When Hisashi walked into work on his first day, it was half an hour before the club opened up. Konoha tested out a few new beats. Hisashi couldn’t take his eyes off him. The ease in how he handled the music, the tips of his lips quirking up in a mischievous grin, his laugh…

Ugh, curse cute boys and high school crushes.

Hisashi’s only spoken to Konoha a handful of times since working the club. He prefers watching Konoha from afar to limit the chance of messing up and embarrassing himself further. And truthfully, he enjoys his shifts much less whenever the other two DJs work.

Hisashi opens a new bottle of whiskey, not paying much attention as no customers approach him yet. Once he’s finished preparing the bottle for pouring, he looks up and nearly drops the bottle.

“Don’t suppose you have a bottle of water back there?” Konoha asks, resting his forearms on the counter.

“Yeah,” Hisashi says, heart almost skipping beat. No matter how many times this routine occurs, he never fails to get flustered.

Along with finding him hot, perhaps Hisashi has a slight crush on Konoha. Which is dumb, considering that their conversations have never been more than five minutes. At least Hisashi seems to have good taste. Konoha isn’t mean but rather nice, even if sassy at times. The sass makes him hotter, totally. Maybe it’s for work, but he also has a sense of style. Too bad they don’t attend the same university. Would’ve been another excuse to talk more.

Alright, it’s a little more than a small crush. Bigger than fondness.

Hisashi grabs an ice-cold water bottle, the way Konoha likes it, and hands it to him. “On your break already?” Hisashi inquires as Konoha pulls out a stool and takes a seat.

“Yeah, been at it a while.” He gulps down half the bottle. Hisashi already gets a second bottle ready for Konoha to take back with him. “It’s a good shift if it flies by fast,” Konoha continues.

Hisashi hums in agreement. “Yeah. And always slow if we deal with too many rowdy bunches. At least you don’t have to deal with them.”

“Usually,” Konoha replies. “A few months ago, one drunk girl tries to get up on the stage to spin the records. She burst into tears when I told her I use my laptop. That was an awkward night.”

Hisashi makes a ‘yikes’ face, causing Konoha to chuckle. “Exactly.”

“Good thing she didn’t manage to actually touch your laptop, I would’ve been so pissed.” Hisashi grabs a rag to wipe down the already clean counter that he washed down half an hour ago. Tedious but may as well give his hands something to do, doing something so he hopefully doesn’t embarrass himself in front of Konoha instead of accidentally knocking over a set of glasses like the first time Konoha stopped by the bar during a break.

“Where did you get the glow sticks?” Hisashi asks. Sometimes the club hands them out, but he hasn’t seen that tonight.

Konoha glances down at his neck, seemingly forgotten the multiple glowing bands. “Oh, Komi gave me some. Said I’m not a proper DJ if I don’t have one.”

Hisashi snorts. “When Tanaka and Noya visited me here the other night, they kept saying my outfit wasn’t sexy enough to be a bartender. ‘Why is your shirt buttoned all the way up?’ Because that’s how I wear my shirts?”

Konoha laughs. Hisashi looks away, heart thumping hard again. “Maybe heed their advice, properly will get even more tips,” he suggests. “And if not, at least I’d like it.” He finishes his water before Hisashi even responds. “See ya in a bit, Kino-kun~” A wink and a swift hand across the counter to take the second bottle and he’s gone.

Hisashi hopes the packed room can take the blame for his red face.


End file.
